


Quirks

by stridaves



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ????//>?>>???, i thought i wrote too much johndave so i, idk what this is omg, this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stridaves/pseuds/stridaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is literally just strider headcanons in writing form don't bother reading this om g<br/>will be updated rly irregularly ok</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quirks

**Author's Note:**

> dave's pov

You're not really sure how old you were when you started noticing Bro's habits. You're not sure when you became a part of his daily life, either. It just always seemed to be like this.

You knew his morning routine by heart, and you knew just what you were supposed to do; your alarm clock was his morning shower, and by the time he went out to smoke a cigarette you'd be in the kitchen preparing coffee, though you prefer orange juice. 

You don't mind, though. 

He comes inside, smelling vaguely smokey, and takes two bowls with two boxes of cereal- Lucky Charms for you, Cocoa Puffs for him -pouring them into one bowl each, and silently handing you yours, along with the milk, after he's done using it. 

You notice that no matter how much is left, he always makes sure to leave enough for you. 

You don't mention it though. 

\-- 

You know when he's getting anxious; it's pretty easy to tell. He talks less, strifes more. He can go for days without uttering a word to you, besides, "Roof," and lets his katana do the rest of the talking for him. 

You don't mind him taking anything out on you. He's tired when he's stressed, and easy to beat when he's tired. You let him win, though. 

Usually. 

\-- 

You may have a couple blurry childhood memories of Bro tucking you in when you were very small. You know he doesn't do this anymore, obviously. But he still says goodnight, in his own way. 

Both you and he know you know he does this. You always turn in to your room before him, closing the door behind you. It varies when he goes to bed; it can be early enough that the sun is still setting, late enough that it's rising. 

But, whenever you're up, you hear him do this. Footsteps come closer and closer down the hallway, towards your room. He pauses just outside your door, holding your breath, and if you listen close enough, you hear him shifting on the other side. A moment passes, and he leaves, going down the hall to his own room. 

Somehow, you always sleep easier on nights when you hear this.


End file.
